


The Worth Of A Blade

by hyuugas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cool Older Brother Mangetsu, Gen, Itty Bitty Suigetsu, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuugas/pseuds/hyuugas
Summary: Hirameikarei is off limits, and Suigetsu has the cuts to prove it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Kishimoto

'Were you playing with Hiramekarei again?'

'No,' Suigetsu says a little too quickly, yelping when Mangetsu-nii trickles water onto the cut on his hand.

His brother sighs, and Suigetsu thinks he can probably tell it's a lie. He's just a teeny bit grateful that Mangetsu-nii lets it go.

'I've told you, that sword is not a toy. It's dangerous,'

So much for letting it go.

'I wasn't playing. Papa says I'm old enough to have my own sword,'

Mangetsu raises an eyebrow 'Twelve is hardly old enough to wield one of the greatswords. Papa means you can have Mama's old kodachi,'

'I don't want Mama's old kodachi. I want a tsurugi. Or Papa's spare katana,' Indeed, he couldn't think of anything more embarassing than showing up to class with a kodachi. And his mother's, no less. The kids at school would laugh until they cried. Hozuki Suigetsu, brother of Hozuki Mangetsu, the great Kijin no Sairai, carrying around a kodachi.

Suigetsu scowls. He would rather walk around butt naked.

Mangetsu-nii dabs at the fresh cut on his palm with a damp cloth, and Suigetsu hisses.

'Stop squirming,'

'It hurts!,'

'It wouldn't if you hadn't played with my sword,'

'You get all the cool stuff. You get the cool sword and I get the blunt chokutou and the rusted tantou to practice with. I'll never be a swordsman if all I have is the stupid stuff,'

Mangetsu-nii pokes his chest, near his heart.

'The blade doesn't make the swordsman, Suigetsu,' he says, ruffling Suigetsu's light-on-snow hair.

'It's the swordsman that makes the blade,'


End file.
